1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver control box for a satellite television system.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist satellite based television broadcasting systems which allow the end user to receive television transmissions directly from a satellite. The television transmissions are received by a satellite dish which is coupled to a television set by a control box. The control box is typically placed adjacent to the television set and is connected to both the set and the satellite dish by cables.
There is a satellite based television broadcasting system being marketed under the trademark DirecTV which allows the user to purchase programing with a credit card that has a machine readable integrated circuit embedded therein. RCA Corporation has developed a control box which contains a magnetic strip reader that can read a credit card that is inserted through a slot of the box. The end user is thus able to readily purchase programing from the system. The magnetic strip reader of the RCA unit is mounted to a printed circuit board located within the control box. The printed circuit board is supported above the motherboard of the control box by a bracket assembly. The bracket assembly contains a number of parts and fasteners that must be assembled during the production of the unit. The inclusion of the bracket assembly increases the assembly time and cost of producing the control box. It would be desirable to provide a television control box which contained a card reader which requires less time to assemble than the RCA unit.